My Arms Around The One I Hate
by LilMurph
Summary: Gaara's in highschool, what happens when Kyuubi takes an odd intrest in him, when they have a school project that just helps Kyuubi even more with his plan. AU Highschool KyuxGaa KyuubiXGaara Yaoi No OC's defanent OCC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

My Arms Around The One I Hate 

Gaara POV

Friday at last, I hate school but at least it's the weekend soon, I kept thinking as Kankuro was baning on my door telling me to get up. I pull my blankets off my body and open the door, as soon as I open it Kankuro walks away. He starts laughing at the evil you must die face. I turn around and slam my door closed and try to find any cloths to wear, after about 10 mintues of searching for a clean shirt I just through on a black t-shirt that says 'do what you want with me master' over a blood red long sleeve.

I walk to the mirror and put on just a little more then usual because od a black eye I had, kiba gave it to me. Me and kiba and shikamaru are all best friends, but were also outcasts, noone likes us, so to make sure we always can take any enemy we fight each other. We have all gotton so good that we don't need to hold back anymore, but yesterday when we were fighting Kiba had me pinned and was about to punch when Temari called for dinner. It deistracted me from blocking and Kiba was to far into the punch he got my left eye.

I so got him back tho be getting his left eye, I can hide mine with eye liner but he doesn't were it, so he can't. when I finished with my eyes I looked at myself in the full length mirror, I had black skinny jeans that were wriped at the knees when I fell and my red shirt with the T over it, which was ovisuly not mine. My finger less black leather gloves and painted black nails, of corse my natural blood red hair pulled everything together quite nicely, but nothing can ever hurt my rep more so why not. Everyone is school is either scared of me or they hate me, I accepted I was gay a long time ago, so I don't care about how people think I dress or not.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by my sister, Temari calling for me, I run down the staris and see Kiba and Shika waiting for me. Kiba imidently rins over to me and throughs an arm around my sholders while shika mumbles something about troublesome and for us to hurry up. I grab my bag and and we leave, were earily for school it seems because there is almost no one in the halls and the classrooms are empty. We all separate and go to our lockers, planing to meet up again later just like always, my first class English is taught by Kakashi-sensai, he is a good teacher but he's always late and is a bit of a perve.

Sometimes in class well be talking about anything and he somehow finds a way that it will lead to some type of sex. Another thing about Kakashi is that he has his favorites in the class and I am defiantly not one of them, his most favorite is Kyuubi only because his older brothers were also his students.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice Kyuubi walk in, that is in till he whisperd my name into my ear. Kyuubi is the worst of everyone, he knows I'm gay of corse everyone dose, but he makes it his goal to bug me of it. He knows he's hot and so he takes advantge of it, always doing things like that, moaning it my ear, slapping or pinching my ass. The only reason he dose it is because he is the most popular guy at school and no one would dare say he dose it because he's gay, he dose it to annoy me.

I'm pulled back into reality when his tounge traces the shell of my ear, then plays with my black stud until I push him away. I bring my hand up to cover up my ear and look around only to notice were still the only ones in the room and the door is closed.

When I finally look back at him he chuckles at me and steps closer, I stand up and step back, this continues until my back hit's the wall and he's barley a foot away from me now.

He takes one step closer and now I can feel his breath, he was a lot taller then me so there was no chance for me at escaping, I guess I must have had to much fear in my eyes because he slowly moved his hand and cupped my cheek.

"Awww, why so scared Gaa-chan?"

"I-I-I…Please s-st-stop it" I barley stutterd out.

"Why Gaa-chan? Don't you like your games?"

I raised my hands and put them on his sholders about to push him away, but he grabed my wristes and pined them above my head with just one hand. When I looked into his eyes I saw evil, he was enjoying this, he liked seeing me fear him, but there was also something else, It looked like lust, be he's not gay or is he.

There were voices on the other side of the door and as soon as Kyuubi heard them he let go of me and sat down in his seat. I do the same after a little hesatation and was just sitting down when the rest of the class came in, just as I was sitting in my seat which happened to be f=right beside Kyuubi's at the back he whisperd " Don't worrie Gaa-chan, we will finish this later."

10 mintues late for class Kakashi comes in with the same lame excuse, he had to save a kitten in a burning building, he tells us we will be having some sort of project in parnters, friend start looking at friends, Kakashi notices this and tells us he will be picking. Everyone in the class grones and it just makes Kakashi laugh.

The parnters will watch a movie together and they write down every reaction the other has to the movies. The movie has to be apropite and I didn't listen after that.

Kakashi started naming off the partners "Sakura-Ino, Lee-Choji, Ten-ten-Neji, Gaara-Kyuubi" at this I was paying full attention, while Kyuubi just laughed and winked at me.

The rest of the day just kind of dragged on, lunch was normal, me Kiba and Shika were outside sitting under our tree like normal but today Kyuubi kept sneeking glances at me from the roof. For some reason I couldn't get Kyuubi out of my head, his spikey blonde hair tips died red, his bright blue eyes, his perfect featers and amazing skin. Then the rest of lunch the only thing going through my mind was 'oh, no I am not thinking that jeark is hot'.

Finally the end bell rings and we get to go home, I'm packing up my art supplies when I feel someone standing behind me, I turn around and my worst nightmare is there. Kyuubi, he just stands there looking at me.

"What?" I ask in an annoyed tone.

"Come on, your coming to my place tonight"

"Excuse me?""I said your coming to my place tonight""Why?""For the project idiot, come on well go to your house get some stuff then mine.""So your going to follow me home?"

"Well I'm driving you""Why do I need to stay the night?""Cuz im not just going to let you watch the movie then go""Ok, fine. I guess you have a point there."Kyuubi just smirked and said to follow him, I did as told and followed until we stopped In front of a jet black 2011 Ferrie Moter-cycle.

Kyuubi got on the bike and handed me the helmet.

"Hey, what about you, you need it more then me""Hell no, I will not be responsible for you cracking your head open""Ya thanks that makes me feel better about your driving"

"Oh, just put it on"


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so this is chapter 2, I know the chapters will be kinda short but I really hope that you do like it. And I also really hope that if there is anyone out there reading this then you will review, it would mean so much to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did but sadly I do not.

My Arms Around The One I Hate

Gaara's POV 

I did as told and put the helmet on then sat on the bike behind kyuubi, he asked me where I lived and I told him.

"Come on Gaara, you know that you have to hold on to me"

"I'd really rather not"

"Come on Gaara"

Kyuubi gave me a look and I finally wrapped my arms around him.

"Perfect" he said and started up the bike. I finally relaxed and rested the side of my head on Kyuubi's back then I heard him chuckle.

"Gaara, Gaara, Gaara, you know I like this to but were here"

When I open my eyes I see my building that I share with my siblings, I also see my arms wrapped tightly around the one that I'm suppost to hate, but right now I can't really remember why.

I let go of Kyuubi and stand up, he watches as I take the helmet off and he takes it from me to put on the handle. I was slightly worried about what Kyuubi would say about my small house, considing the rumours he was supost to be rich.

I open the door to the small apartment when my sister, Temari walks around from the kitchen, she is about to say something but she stops in what looks shock from seeing Kyuubi. She just stands there looking at him for a minute before shouting.

"Kyuubi, that's where I've seen you before, your Naruto's little brother"

"Yes, you know my brother?"

"Oh ya, we went to the same high school, he would never shut up about you" Kyuubi blushed a little and shyly smiled."So you two staying for dinner?" My sister asks us.

I was about to explain the project when Kyuubi spoke up.

"No thank you, actually, me and Gaara have an assiment to do together and he will be spending the night at my house, if that's alright with you"

My sister looks at me and smirks.

"Alright, as long as it's safe" and goes back to the kitchen.

I start walking to my room and Kyuubi follows me, my room is pretty clean, a few books on the floor but that's the worst of it.

"very black" he comments, obviously referring to my black walls, carpet, bed sheets, comforter, and dresser.

"I like black, so what do I need?"

"well, something for tonight, tomorrow and I'd saw that's it"

I throw cloths in my back pack along with my hair brush and tooth brush.

"Ready" I ask, he nods, I saw bye to my sibling and were in the parking lot again, back to the bike issue. I finally break down again and put the helmet on and sit behind Kyuubi, with my arms wrapped around him he once again starts the bike.

Were on the highway now and my head is again resting sideways on his back and my arms wrapped tightly around his body, maybe a little to tightly. I squeeze tighter when he goes from lane to lane, and very much ignoring the speed limit, he must feel my arms tighten and he gives a small laugh.

I notice we have stopped but, I don't want to move because of the wind it had gotten me a little cold and kyuubi is just so warm.

"Gaara we have been sitting out here for 5 minutes, really this would be much nicer if we were inside."

I sigh as I release my grip on him and stand up, I pull the helmet off and shake my head a little to fix my hair a bit, I pull my bag on and I feel arms behind my back and under my knees. Kyuubi lifts me off the ground and carries me bridal style in to the house, he opens the door and my jaw drops.

The outside of the house is brick with beautiful flowers outside, huge windows, but the inside had something like marble flooring and-.

I don't have time to look anymore as Kyuubi starts walking up flights of stairs, a few minutes later he stops in front of a door and opens it, I take it is his room as he throws me on the bed.

"Don't worry Gaa-chan, my parents are out of town and my brother that lives here is at a friends for tonight" he gets a sly smirk on his face as he walks over to the bed, suddenly im frozen with fear, the look on his face means that nothing good is going to happen for me. One second he was actually being nice and the next minute he is being all mean and bully like to me again.

"Wait Kyuubi, why were you nice to me before?"

He just smirks and climbs on the bed, he hovers over me for a few seconds before moving his face to my neck. He nuzzled his face into my neck and leaving small butterfly kisses, he softly nibbles on my neck and moves just up under my ear and starts to lick, kiss and nibble on that one spot. I try to hold back a small moan from him teasing a sensitive spot on my neck, I do but just barley. He then moves so our lips are just inches apart, my eyes are wide now with fear, I don't want him to kiss me, this would be my first and I want it to be with someone special. As Kyuubi's lips move closer to mine, I finally find my strength and I put my hands on his shoulders, I push with everything I had and he was soon on the floor an his back with a loud thump.

I get the feeling someone is staring at me and I look around the room, when my eyes land on the door, I see two figures standing there. Kyuubi notices me looking at something and a shocked look comes over his face.

"Naruto? Sasuke? What are you guys doing here?" then an almost angry look comes over his face next.

"No Kyuubi, you have no right to be angry at us, what were you going to do to that boy?"

"I wasn't going to do anything"

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"What did you see?"

"We saw you come into the house together and decided to see what was up"

"So you were spying on me?"

"I have never seen you show any interest in either gender so I was curious"

"Would you just go and leave us alone, we do have a project to do"The tall blonde looked at me and I was guessing that this is Naruto, he speaks to me.

"What is your name?"

"Gaara"

"Hi Gaara, I'm Naruto"

"Hello"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What was My little brother doing to you?"

"Umm…H-h-he was j-just"

"Did you want him to do what he was doing?""No"

"Ok, Thank you, Gaara"


End file.
